Creating an executable computer program often requires a broad range of expertise. For example, creating an executable computer program generally involves generating algorithms, verifying a correctness of the algorithms, and implementing the algorithms into a programming language. A developer may add code to provide application data access at runtime. This often requires developer skills in writing the code that affects the application data access at runtime. In addition, developers typically have limited control over storage locations for an application, with the storage location frequently dictated by the developer environment. When compared to desktop computers, mobile devices (e.g., a mobile telephone, a smartphone, a phablet, a tablet) generally have fewer local resources (e.g., slower processing speed, less memory, smaller screen size). Using a conventional mobile device to create and/or modify an executable computer program may be tedious and/or time consuming. However, at least some users increasingly use mobile devices due to their relative convenience and/or increased connectivity.